


All the Broken Parts

by IcedAcidPopsicle



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedAcidPopsicle/pseuds/IcedAcidPopsicle
Summary: But, she thinks as she witnesses the first time he’s switched – they were alone in his cabin, he had grown silent and there was only ice in his eyes – that maybe Hydra had ingrained themselves deep enough inside him that she could never really fix him completely.“Who the hell is Bucky?” he had said that first time and she had shuddered.Cut off one head and two more shall take its place.





	All the Broken Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a girl thirsts for what she cant get. So she writes it lmaoo
> 
> Anyway, this was just a quick thing trying to explore some headcanons of mine. Thanks for giving this a shot.

Sometimes he switches – not for long bouts of time but it happens often enough that it’s getting easier for Shuri to distinguish between Bucky’s warm, protective demeanor and the silent void that is the Winter Soldier. All things considered, nobody else has the ability or the tech advanced enough to de-program a mind brainwashed for decades and what she has is not all that perfect.... yet. But it’s working – this was just a minor setback.

 

She’s managed to get most of Hydra’s system out of him the first few months he had let her work on him. He was fresh out of cryo then and she was trying exceptionally hard not to get distracted by how blue his eyes were.

 

Some years after and she was able to finally re-program around his brain a bit more just so he could finally access the memories Hydra had suppressed. He had kissed her then – and she had kissed him back – a few nights shy from her 21st birthday.

 

But, she thinks as she witnesses the first time he’s switched – _they were alone in his cabin, he had grown silent and there was only ice in his eyes_ – that maybe Hydra had ingrained themselves deep enough inside him that she could never really fix him completely.

 

“ _Who the hell is Bucky?”_ he had said that first time and she had shuddered.

 

_Cut off one head and two more shall take its place._

 

In any case, her encounters with the Winter Soldier so far had been callous – him looking more lost than predatory – and though there is a cold fury behind the depths of Bucky Barnes’ impossibly blue eyes, he’s never hurt her. So she shrugs, buries the innate fear inside her, and waits to see what happens. Gradually, slowly, she’s able to converse with the Winter Soldier too… although it’s usually her rambling to his stoic and defensive silence. Sometimes he answers in English; other times it’s in Russian.

 

He never answers to the name ‘Bucky’.

 

“ _He’s scared I’ll hurt you_ ,” the Winter Soldier tells her in Russian one day while she idled around as he attended to his – _Bucky’s_ – chores out in the fields of Wakanda. “ _He doesn’t see how strong you are._ ” She says nothing as he saunters towards her, icy steel eyes and summer heat on the surface of his skin. “ _Not in the way I can,”_ he says, kissing her hotly in the way Bucky’s gentleness – and overprotectiveness (much to her chagrin) – would never let himself.

 

“ _Shuri_ ,” he says when he parts from her. The Winter Soldier never calls her by her given name. When she looks up at him, it’s her Bucky she sees and she kisses him again.

 

Bucky doesn’t switch for some time after that until a late night in Shuri’s lab a few weeks later.

 

T’Challa was accompanying Nakia on a mission, all her other assistants had gone home for the night and Shuri decides to undress for him under the stark white and blue light of her lab. There is a momentary blur of his lips on hers, tongues battling, shedding clothes to feel her skin on his and the next thing she knows, he has her up against wall and his erection already slipping between her wetness.

 

“ _Buck..._ ,” she whines as he fucks her against the wall of her lab, her fingers clawing against his shoulders and her back arching with his every thrust. He sighs into the hollow of her throat, laughing, and she can feel his smile as he traces his teeth over her skin, feather-light and teasing. She threads her fingers into his hair as the cold metal of his vibranium hand on her hip, slipping down her bare ass, makes her shudder and she tightens her legs around him. She can feel how slick she is and how hard he is inside her with every wet slap of their flesh coming together and she draws his name into a high-pitched moan. “ _Bucky_ …”

 

And then there is a shift in the air and she gasps as he pounds her against the wall hard enough that she yelps in a flash of pain. He growls into her shoulder and Shuri can feel the ice cold fear creeping up her spine when he bites down hard. She cries out and as if snapped out of a trance, he lifts his cold eyes to meet hers.

 

“ _I’m not your fucking Bucky._ ”

 

She whines in reply as he fucks her deeper, faster, rougher. Her heart is pounding in her ears and her brain is sending her warning signals and sirens but she has never been more wet for his relentless cruelty. She gasps when he sucks on her exposed breast, his tongue tracing fire and poison onto her skin.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she moans into his ear after a particularly deep thrust and he is hitting that particular spot inside her _just right_. And then his vibranium arm wraps fingers around her throat against the wall and when she arches, he finds her eyes and all she can see is the icy steel of the Winter Soldier as he fucks her and fucks her and fucks her. She is so close. _So fucking close._

 

With a growl of her own and a strength she never knew she had, she pulls the fingers around her throat away before she latches her teeth onto his bottom lip, drawing blood. He snarls into her mouth at the sudden taste of copper, his arms curling around her lithe frame as she shifts her weight and pushes them both onto the floor.

 

This time she grinds herself down against him that he breaks their kiss to groan. She can be just as relentless as she brings herself down over him again and again, as rough and as fast as he did her. There is a snarl on the edge of her teeth as she feels his hands grasping onto her thighs so tightly she was sure she’d bruise and he bucks into her, determined not to give her the upper hand.

 

He sits up, teeth and tongue finding her nipple again and _Oh Bast!_ She can’t help but lean further into him. Fuck his fucking mouth for knowing just how to reduce her into a high-pitched mewling thing, so she reciprocates by bringing her teeth down his skin and she scatters her own smattering of bruises down his neck and collarbone. Her fingernails rake red lines on his back that he growls and drags his searing tongue to her other breast, driving himself into her deep and hard, and she can feel the last tethers of her consciousness splintering. She is so, _so_ wet for him and sirens are still ringing in her head and she can feel her climax looming as she fucks him into the floor of her lab.

 

“ _Soldier,_ ” she gasps and in the heartbeat of a second, he is pulling her into another brutal kiss, hips thrusting into her unwavering and rough. She wraps her arms around his neck and moans into his throat as pleasure waves finally crash into her nerves. She feels herself tighten around him and she breaks the kiss with a bite to his bottom lip, crying out his name as she convulses in his arms.

 

“ _Shuri_ ,” she hears him rasp out onto her neck and she almost laughs. “ _Oh, fuck_ – _”_

 

And she feels him shoot his heat inside her as she rides down her own high. She clings to him as fiercely as he holds her, still feeling tight around him as he cums violently and her name is a series of broken sighs that he chants onto her shoulder. She could feel his cum sliding down her thigh where they are joined and she finally allows herself to collapse onto his chest with a sated, satisfied draw of breath. He sinks back to lie down on her floor, breathing hard and arms around her loose. When she tiredly lifts her gaze to his, he is Bucky again and there is only the warmth of the ocean in his eyes.

 

He is confused when they separate at the bruises flowering on her thighs and neck and is about ready to launch himself into a downward spiral of guilt when Shuri catches him with an “ _Oh no you don’t!_ ” and pushes him towards a reflective pane of glass. He takes a look at his bloody bottom lip and the bruises on his neck and glances at her, now even more more confused. “ _You did this_?”

 

She haughtily tosses her braided hair over her shoulder and crosses her arms, unable to help the proud grin on her face. “ _I can take you anytime, love._ ”

 

He scoffs in disbelief but she can see the relief settle on his shoulders as he walks towards her, grinning and proud. She smiles up at him, as reassuringly as she can and pulls him into her. His arms find her waist automatically as they always do.

 

“ _The Winter Soldier does not scare me_ ,” she says, looking into his eyes and hoping that the Soldier behind them can hear her too. “ _He’s very much a part of you now and no matter what happens, I will love every part of you_.”

 

His eyes drift away to the side, looking guilty again and undeserving, but she catches his gaze again with the slant of her finger on his chin. “ _Even the parts you have yet to forgive.”_

 

He nods and she hugs him then, kissing the stubble under his jaw.

 

“ _Thank you.”_

 

She catches the whisper in Russian and she wonders if he’s switched again. Although at this point, it really no longer matters. She feels him tighten his hold on her and she sighs, happily ready to prove to him that no matter what happens, she will always be there to love him and all the broken parts inside him.


End file.
